fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ced (crusader)
Um, about Sety's descendants, aren't some of them questionable? If Lewyn inherited Major Forseti from his mother (Who also apparently carries the Forseti tome), then Daccar and Maios are actually completely irrelevant to Sety. Ovis' might as well only have Forseti blood due to weapon ranks. As a Sage, he only gets B wind rank, and Tornado requires an A wind rank, which a Sage can only achieve with either Minor or Major Forseti. Meng, Maybell and Bleg's ties with Sety aren't actually revealed in-game AFAIK, so their Minor Forseti might be due to an error in the game's coding, such as how Hilda has Major Dain instead of Minor Fala. XXgarchampxXx (talk) 14:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) It's speculation in both directions, although the deceased king of Silesse being the descendant of Sety seems more likely IMO. Also, Rahna carrying the tome has nothing to do with the ability to wield it (by that logic, Ethlyn and Adean would be able to use the Gaé Bolg and Yewfelle respectively). And we aren't given any information about Ovis, but he's shown to have Sety blood, so he's mentioned. As for Meng, Bleg, and Maybell, they have only a minor appearance and no plot relevance, so there's no reason for their heritage to be brought up in the script. Claiming that it's an error is simply baseless speculation, and the Hilda situation isn't comparable (she's stated to be from Velthomer and has Fala blood in CH10). And why are you bringing them up, but not mentioning Musar? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 16:42, December 26, 2016 (UTC) I didn't actually remember who that was. But, he also carries a Tornado which his class can't actually utilise without Forseti blood. About the Daccar and Maios thing, if Rahna inherited her status as ruler of Silesse from her parents and got married to Lewyn's father, wouldn't that make Lewyn's father the king? So that could indeed be the reason why Lewyn's uncles have no Forseti blood. WHICH, could also be easily countered by the whole "The ruler of Silesse must be a direct descendant of the Crusader Sety" which is said by IIRC Ferry during her recruitment. So I won't go any further on this. As for the Falcon sisters... true but their blood seems kind of out of place and they are not mentioned in the story so that we can confirm whether they indeed have ties with Sety or not. (Also, am I doing the sig thing right?) XXgarchampxXx (talk) 19:02, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I'm aware that Sage can't use A rank weapons. I suppose it's possible, but it's still speculative. And I remembered the statement that Ferry made during her recruitment, but I didn't mention it for some reason. The situation regarding which parent that Lewyn inherited Sety blood from is vague and unexplained. As for Meng/Bleg/Maybell, it is unusual that they have holy blood, since they're only minor bosses with a few lines. You're correct about the fact that we can't confirm anything. And you're doing the signature correctly. EDIT: Actually, it's confirmed in the 20th Anniversary book that the deceased king of Silesse (Rahna's husband/Lewyn's father) is the descendant of Sety. Just thought I'd point that out. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 21:55, December 26, 2016 (UTC)